kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin
Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin (カミツキ合体キョウリュウジン, Kamitsuki Gattai Kyōryūjin, Biting Combination Dinosaur God) is the main robo in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, combined from the Zyudenryu piloted by Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Blue, and Kyoryu Pink. Overview The are mechanical dinosaurs empowered by the . They were transformed from real dinosaurs by Torin to fight against the Deboss Army. Kyoryuzin is composed of 3 Zyudenryu at a time through the command , using the others as arm attachments. One of Kyoryuzin's main finishers is the Kyoryuzin Brave Finish (キョウリュウジンブレイブフィニッシュ, Kyōryūjin Bureibu Finisshu), which changes according to the combination Kyoryuzin is currently in. In the standard combination, the Kyoryugers charge their Brave toward's Gabutyra's head, then fires the beam of concentrated Brave energy at the target, which takes the form of Gabutyra's head. When all of the Kyoryugers are inside Kyoryuzin, they can transform the Stegochi Shield into the Goren Zyudenken (五連獣電剣, Goren Jūdenken, lit. "Five-Consecutive Electro-Beast Sword"), allowing the mecha to perform the Zyudenken Brave Finish (獣電剣ブレイブフィニッシュ, Jūdenken Bureibu Finisshu) by infusing the Brave power of the five Kyoryugers and Kyoryuzin into the sword for a powered slash. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, uses the , resulting in a between Kyoryuzin and a titanic , who was summoned from Wizard's Underworld through the use of the . In this state, WizarDragon has transformed into his Strike Phase form to become Kyoryuzin's right foot and is able to perform the . History to be added Kyoryuzin Stegochi-Zakutor When Zakutor replaces Dricera, Kyoryuzin becomes Kyoryuzin Stegotchi Zakutor (キョウリュウジンステゴッチザクトル, Kyōryūjin Sutegocchi Zakutoru), which is armed with the Zakutor Sword and Stegochi Shield. For the Kyoryuzin Brave Finish of this combination, the concentrated Brave of the four Kyoryugers is expelled as a glowing golden ball out of Gabutyra's mouth and hovers in front of Kyoryuzin before infusing the Zakutor Sword with Brave energy, then slides forward to the target and cuts it down with a mighty swing. Kyoryuzin Western When Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green's ZyuDenRyu, Parasagan and Zakutor, combine with Gabutyra, they form Kyoryuzin Western (キョウリュウジンウエスタン, Kyōryūjin Uesutan), which is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun and Zakutor Sword. Its finishing attack is the Kyoryuzin Western Brave Finish (キョウリュウジンウエスタンブレイブフィニッシュ, Kyōryūjin Uesutan Bureibu Finisshu), where Zakutor generates a sphere of Brave from a slash, which is then propelled by a powerful shot from Parasagun. Kyoryuzin Macho When the auxiliary Zyudenryu Ankydon replaces Stegotchi as the arm of Kyoryuzin, they form Kyoryuzin Macho (キョウリュウジンマッチョ, Kyōryūjin Matcho), which is armed with the Ankydon Hammer and the Dricera Drill. Its finishing attack is the Kyoryuzin Macho Brave Finish (キョウリュウジンマッチョブレイブフィニッシュ, Kyōryūjin Matcho Bureibu Finisshu), where Kyoryuzin spins around, hitting the target with the Hammer multiple times, then uppercuts the Debo Monster high into the air, destroying it. Kyoryuzin Parasagun Stegotchi When Parasagun replaces Stegotchi as the right arm of Kyoryuzin while Stegotchi switch places with Dricera as the left arm, they form Kyoryuzin Parasagun Stegotchi (キョウリュウジンパラサガンステゴッチ, Kyōryūjin Parasagan Sutegotchi), which is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun and Stegochi Shield. The Kyoryugers had used this form when Zyudenryu Pteragordon, under the control of Raging Knight Dogold, transformed into Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh. While they put up a good fight, Pteraiden-Oh proved to be a powerful force to be reckoned with, wreaking damage on Kyoryuzin all taking little to none. The Kyoryugers won on a technical count, when Kyoryuzin threw the Stegochi Shield at PteraidenOh as it fired it's PteraidenOh Brave Finish attack to hold the attack in place, then used the Parasa Beam Gun to knock the shield askew to project the lightning attack into the sky, opening Pteraiden-Oh to a barrage of bullets from the Parasa Beam Gun, some hitting right into Pteraiden-Oh's face, making Dogold's damaged left orbital socket area break off, making him panic when he saw a human eye staring back at him in a reflection in PteraidenOh's cockpit, and then fled. Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu When Ankydon and Bunpachy replace Stegotchi and Dricera as the arms of Kyoryuzin, they form Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu (キョウリュウジンカンフー, Kyōryūjin Kanfū), which is armed with the Ankydon Hammer and the Bunpachy Ball, as well as the ability to use kung-fu. Its finishing attack is the Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu Brave Finish (キョウリュウジンカンフーブレイブフィニッシュ, Kyōryūjin Kanfū Bureibu Finisshu), where Kyoryuzin charges Brave energy into the Bunpachy Ball and quickly snaps it at the target, striking it with incredible force. Cockpit Kyoryuzin cockpit (Red-Blue-Pink).jpg|Kyoryuzin (three) Kyoryuzin (Red-Blue-Pink-Green).jpg|Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor |Kyoryuzin Western Kyoryuzin cockpit (five-man).jpg|Kyoryuzin (five) Kyoryuzin_(Red-Green-Black).jpg.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western (three) Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-18h23m51s83.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western (five) Kyoryuzin_Macho_Cockpit.jpg|Kyoryuzin Macho Kyoryuzin_Kung_Fu_Cockpit.jpg|Kyoryuzin Kung Fu References * http://super-sentai.net/kyouryu/judenryu.html - Zyudenryu page on the official Super Sentai website. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Three-Piece Gattai Category:Zyuden Giants